


超级英雄与烂泥

by eggroll999



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Political Animals
Genre: Crossover, Evanstan - Freeform, Funny story, M/M, 烂泥!T.J, 超级英雄!Johnny
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遇见Johnny Storm是T.J一生中最好的运气。</p>
            </blockquote>





	超级英雄与烂泥

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 Hammond夫妇死亡 T.J外婆死亡 吸食Drug描写
> 
> 提示：关于文中年龄 T.J 30+ Johnny 25+

1

“Holy shit！” 

T.J躺在床上，望着天上掉落的雨点顺着屋顶破裂的大洞滴落在脸上。细密的雨滴慢慢覆盖住他的整个面颊，有些从他的眼眶处滑落，留下一行湿痕。

被子与床褥在降雨中慢慢变得潮湿冰冷。T.J不得不从床上爬起来，抹了把脸，躲到屋檐完好的墙角，暂避这场突如其来的降雨。

然而天气总是喜欢和穷苦人对着干。T.J看着逐渐变大的雨滴，站起身走到房间另一角的冰箱处拿出一瓶龙舌兰后，又再次走回避雨的角落。他打开尚未开封的瓶盖，慢悠悠的喝了几口，同时共放起手机里节奏感强劲的音乐。随着一首又一首音乐的播放，瓶子里的酒也渐渐少了大半，此刻T.J终于有勇气去回忆关于屋顶坍塌的大洞了。

事情发生于两周前，T.J在凌晨酒吧收工后回到租赁的房子，像过去无数个清晨般躺倒在床上，沉入算不上甜美的梦乡。

他睡的很实，所以并未听到邻居们慌张逃窜的声音，更不可能打开电视收看他家所在地区发生超英斗殴的实时新闻。所以当他睡到下午两点，意外发生了——一个火球似的人形物体从天而降砸穿了他的屋顶掉落在他的床上。

睡梦中的T.J被一团火热的体温包裹着，头顶上轰隆的声响大概给了他一个被砸晕或者砸死的准备，然而身体并未感觉到任何痛楚。他睁开眼睛，发现自己被一个身穿蓝色紧身制服的青年抱在怀里。属于夏天的毒辣阳光顺着破损的屋顶直射在T.J和对方身上，习惯了黑暗光线的T.J被这刺眼的日光晃的有些瞎眼，然而更瞎眼的是青年一脸歉意地明亮笑容。暗金色的平头，蔚蓝色的眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，洁白整齐的牙齿，还有环抱住自己的结实臂膀已经隔着衣服也能感受到的坚实胸肌。外貌因素的多层叠加让哪怕处于迷失状态的T.J也无法忽视对方的某种优势。尤其是两个人还处在互相对视的表情下。

“额，你是谁，我在哪儿？”T.J先一步打破尴尬，接着整个人就又躺回了床上，因为青年放开了他。

“你居然不认识我？我真的没想到还会有人不认识我。不过这儿是阿姆斯特丹，所以你不认识我，也是正常的？”青年自说自话的从床上站起来，随手打发着身上的尘土，一脸自信地说，“我是Johnny Storm，来着美国的超级英雄，外号霹雳火。很抱歉因为一些意外砸坏了你的屋顶。我保证会……”

“你他妈弄坏了我的房子？”T.J看了眼破洞的屋顶和身边散落的坍塌屋顶残骸，又突然想起自己拖欠了2个月的房租，原本对青年皮囊的那点儿好感全部不翼而飞了。

“我不是故意的，这是意外。而且我是超级英雄，我在拯救地球。”Johnny一脸“我刚刚救了你，你要理解我”的表情解释着，“你知道你们这地区最近出现了很多诡异的奸杀案吧？”

T.J保持躺着的姿势“嗯”了一声，心里却不停翻着白眼，抱怨着都是这些该死的离奇凶案导致他的工时越来越少，严重影响他的日常收入。不过超级英雄什么时候也开始参与犯罪调查的？这可真是个大新闻。

“经过调查，这次案件和人体改造实验有关。然而我姐姐Sue和她老公Reed在度蜜月，所以这次出任务的只有我和Ben，所以……不过你不用担心，我们已经抓到……”

“Johnny，你这个死小子在哪儿！？那家伙快醒了，你到底走不走？”

低沉粗粝的吼声从外面传了进来。Johnny做了个抱歉的笑容，大声的喊了回去，“石头怪，我现在就过去。你等我一下。”

Johnny随手用指尖点燃 了火苗，在T.J震惊的注视下，动作迅速且潦草地在他的床单上烧灼出了一列数字，看上去像是一行电话号码。

“如果你想，你可以联系我。在案件结束前我会留在这儿。现在我必须走了，回见！”

Johnny冲着一脸懵逼的T.J眨了一下眼睛，接着便大喊着Flame on再次全身燃火着飞了出去。

 

2

 

雨终于停了。

就如同喝的再醉嗑的再high也终究有回归清醒的时刻。

虽然人们常说雨过会有晴天，然而人生低谷却不一定会有反弹。

至少在T.J眼里，他的人生从来就没有什么反弹，有的只是坠落。

 

T.J有着令全美人民羡慕嫉妒恨的完美家庭背景。父亲Bud Hammond是前任美国总统和现任北卡罗莱纳州州长，母亲Elaine Barrish是前任美国第一夫人，现任国务卿，并且两届总统竞选人。弟弟Douglas Hammond是彻头彻尾的政界新星，最大的目标就是在政界施展抱负。外婆Margaret Barrish是也曾是拉斯维加斯当年风靡一时的传奇歌女。他们的社会地位及传奇经历为T.J带来的不仅仅是见多识广的乐趣以及衣食无忧的生活，还包括媒体与大众没完没了的窥探与关注。在经历完被过度曝光的无忧童年后，T.J的少年期因外界刺激而叛逆的一发不可收拾。伴随着舆论的指责与家人的失望，他恍恍惚惚地走向堕落的入口。

 

从成年开始，T.J的生活就被酒精药物性爱所包围了。21岁前禁止饮酒的法律在T.J眼里就只适用于他以外的任何人。他的那点儿聪明才智大概都用在如何能顺利躲过媒体和父母的眼睛搞到他想要的任何好物了。

 

然而这时候的T.J还尚未玩乐而毁了自己。他还懂得遮掩修饰，过着某种意义上的双重生活。白天像模像样的学习工作参加活动排练演出，黑夜才退去人皮幻化成派对动物，饥渴的释放压力宣泄自我。他这样在悬崖边徘徊着过了几年，然后他觉得累了，厌倦了白日里人模狗样的生活。于是他彻底告别了站在坚实土地上等他迷途知返的家人，踏着欢快地步调纵身一跃，沉浸于坠落的快感之中。

 

可惜“好景不长”。没过多久，T.J那点儿见不得光的小爱好就被家里人发现了。早就貌合神离的Hammond夫妇在面对他的私人问题时难得团结一致，冷漠无情的把他向丢垃圾一样扔进了某家高度私密的疗养所，就好像那个不可理喻的昂贵护理费用能真的帮他从新做人改头换面似的。

 

就这样，T.J又过了几年反复出入疗养所的日子。他发誓在遇见某人前，哪怕是最生无可恋的戒毒初期，他都没真的想要自杀什么的。他当然是想过死的。在以前戒毒的时候。因为那过程太痛苦了。哪怕是最温柔的戒断过程，对T.J这样神经脆弱身心受创的年轻人来说都是痛苦不堪的折磨。所以他自然是想过死的。而且想了不止一次。但也就只是想想。

 

当T.J又一次从疗养所出狱时，他遇见了Sean Reeves，他生命里的光，虽然那只是他一厢情愿的。Sean是个议员，还是位有妇之夫，可他却像个脑残瞎子一样相信着对方的每一句话每一个字。就连分手都以闹剧收场——Sean游刃有余的离开，T.J崩溃着寻死觅活，搞到Hammond家再次提心吊胆人心惶惶。

 

自杀未遂后的T.J在面对家人时多少有些愧疚，然而这份愧疚并没有阻挡他发现解决烦恼的另一种方式——死亡。不过刚从死神门口经过的T.J并不想死，他发现了比死亡更好的放松途径，那就是干点真正有意义的事情——开家夜店自力更生。

 

但现实又一次击垮了T.J，他的酒肉合伙人没有钱，他也没钱，更糟的是，他搞不到钱。不过上天眷顾，他的父母放弃了他，可他还有个双胞胎弟弟。他从Douglas那里弄到了钱，夜店最终顺利开张。可是红毯当晚，他邀请的人都没来，他的家人，他的前任。他不知道这次是谁又让谁失望，反正他就是不甘心的多吃了几颗药，接着他就又躺进了重症监护室，又一次收到家人心碎的洗礼。他想解释自己并不想死，那是个意外，可是没人听，更没人在乎。这让他又想起了上一次——当他找到重新做人的方向时，收到的礼物不是来自亲人的援助而是他们质疑的目光，他最终在亲人心疼的注视下选择闭嘴，沉默着接受搬回家的戒断的安排，他只想这些快点过去，好让他有机会重获自由。

 

一年之后，T.J获得了无价的自由以及令人遥望的信托基金。

 

Elaine与Bud复婚后再次参加竞选，再还未等登上最后舞台便在竞选中途死于一场恐怖袭击。外祖母Margaret因女儿的去世而饮酒过量导致心脏猝死。原本就不怎么热闹的房子里现在变得更加冷清，即便是Douglas夫妇在事情发生后立刻搬回大宅，也没让这栋死气沉沉的房子重获丝毫生机。

 

由于忙着处理恐怖袭击调查与竞选善后以及应对媒体压力，Douglas压根没精力去反应接连失去亲人的悲痛，他甚至没时间回家去看看他的兄弟T.J。而他的妻子Anne虽然一直陪在T.J身边，却感受不到T.J的任何情绪。她在对方旁边的沙发上坐着，看着眼前这位在过去只会惹麻烦的任性兄长像个成年人一样安排着Hammond家的丧礼。就在她认为长辈们的去世终于让这位戏剧性的夜店小王子学会承担责任换人一新时，令人大跌眼眶的一幕再次发生——T.J在丧礼前消失了。

 

拿着护照，简单行李，以及各种各样的信用卡的T.J从华盛顿一路飞到了巴黎。留下Douglas夫妇站在冷雨里独自面对来自家族与媒体因长子T.J的缺席而充满指责与好奇的目光。

 

在Douglas夫妇在美国大陆重新使自己的家喻户晓时，T.J则靠着信托基金与信用卡在全世界流浪。每个欧洲大陆都有T.J放荡的脚步。然而信托基金每月的支付金额有限，他不得不靠投资房地产和进入大学深造来套取更多的现金来支付自己昂贵的日常生活。然而失败的投资与一塌糊涂的学业让他的套现行为受到不小的阻碍。但这也可能是来自双胞胎弟弟对他在丧礼上逃跑的报复，总之过去那个取之不绝的聚宝盆越发吝啬起来，最后也不知怎么着，每月账户里的钱甚至都不够他每月还信用卡的。他开始不得不开始自己为自己高额的小爱好买单。生活也从大手大脚的放纵变得开始拮据起来。他到处周游的脚步也开始慢了下来，最终口袋空空的停在了阿姆斯特丹，这座以房租昂贵而闻名城市。

 

T.J由衷感谢自己的护照，在他认识了其他因为签证问题而不得不回归祖国的其他外籍人士之后。但如果T.J想合法工作，他依旧需要一张工作签证。然而不幸的是，他搞不定这个。于是他不得不打上了黑工，服务生与酒保，靠着小费过活。

 

在无数个为钱烦恼的下午，T.J都会躺在公寓的床上，反复自问着为什么不回国。他想只要他回去，他就能过上好日子，至少Dougie不会让他穷到和别人合租公寓或是靠卖笑挣小费买大麻棒棒糖。

 

可T.J连买机票的钱都没有。他当然可以给Dougie打电话，让对方帮自己订个机票，或者联系一下Anne，又或者是任何一个过去在USA一起玩耍的人，毕竟一张机票对他们来说不过是举手之劳。所以机票钱并不能真的阻止T.J去过所谓的好日子。那他到底又是在犹豫什么呢？

 

可能是舍不得一切皆合法的城市，也可能是舍不得这里没人在乎他姓Hammond，更可能是在这里没人会对他失望，更没人会对他留有不该有的期待。总之他还不想回去，至少不是现在。

 

直到天上掉下来一个来自祖国的智障超级英雄，砸穿了他的屋顶，烧坏了他的Khasto床单，害得他被房东扫地出门（即便他给了房东那个超级英雄的号码，强调对方会赔付），之后晚上工作因为酒吧生意不好而被辞退，拿着结算薪水的T.J在找个床位睡个好觉与买一小包coke爽一把之间选择了后者。

 

所以他在不久前又偷偷回到了被赶出的公寓废墟，坐在角落里，借助音乐与酒精带来的勇气，好好梳理一下自己时至今日的悲惨人生，感叹自己厄运的同时下弯着身体用鼻腔吸入了倒在玻璃板上的白色粉末。

 

那个叫Johnny的神经病超英可真算的上是极品了，可惜是个直男。脑中绽放着烟花的T.J感觉可惜的叹气着。

 

3

 

Johnny拉着Ben背着Sue和Reed在荷兰境内处理完人体变异实验的案子已经有两个月了。除了刚到阿姆斯特丹的两个星期，他们因追捕其中一个实验员而搞得当地商业区内某片住宅区受到了意外的物理伤害外，剩下的进展可谓是高效低调。唯一美中不足的便是事情发生的第二天，Johnny就接到了来自Sue的问候电话，劈头盖脸的怒骂（仅针对Johnny个人）对他们的任务完成进度有了量变的提升——他们在这通电话过后只用了不到两周的时间就告破了之前苦苦追查了两周才有线索的案件。

 

案件结束后Ben就急匆匆的开着飞艇返回纽约去陪他的未婚妻Alicia了，而Johnny还留在这个纸醉金迷的迷幻都市里享受他自己的单身假期。在疯狂的吃喝玩乐了一个多月后，他终于想起自己之前答应过要赔某人的房子约定。

 

Johnny本人对赔付战损没有任何概念。核对账单的事情一向由Sue来负责。他要做的只有在拯救世界的同时尽力减少损坏公物以及记清楚自己到底报废了什么东西，以防止赔偿金过高影响他的零用钱以及有人趁机钻空子。

 

是的，Johnny Storm，位列于全美人民最想睡的Top5的超级英雄直到现在还靠着他爹妈生前给的信托基金过日子。

 

这真的不能怪他。超级英雄可没有工资。他之前的那份宇航员工作早在他成为超级英雄后就不干了，而另一份极限摩托车手的工作也因为他参赛的过度随意性而搞的并不能让他真的和哪家公司签个长期合约，毕竟超级英雄的工作日程是非常不固定的，反派们可不会提前和他们商量好日子才开始危害社会。

 

言而总之，Johnny每月的稳定收入还是来自父母的无偿馈赠以及各种知名企业的有偿赞助，别忘了，他姐夫和姐姐可是超级厉害的科学家英雄，他们有的是合作伙伴。

 

回归正题。

 

Johnny是个敢想敢干的行动派。所以他一想起自己的承诺，就立刻去了事发地点。不知道是幸运还是不幸，他不用赔偿房屋损坏，可他也没见到那个还没来得及问清楚名字的可爱男人。他见到了男人的房东，被告知的对方已经搬走的事实。房东一脸嫌弃无语的抱怨对方走时只付清了拖欠的一半房租，然而Johnny则在想对方为什么不联系他，好在他终于知道对方叫什么了。T.J Hammond，这听上去好像有点耳熟。Johnny回想着他们第一次见面时，T.J躺在床上，一脸宿醉后生无可恋的问他“你是谁，我在哪儿？”以及呆滞的质问他毁了房子的事情，对方浓重的黑眼圈以及下沉的眼角搭配着扁着的嘴巴活脱脱就是一只人形化的不爽猫，尤其是搭配上男人干哑着带有软糯音调的嗓子发出迷茫而又愤怒的谴责，这画面可真让人忍不住怜惜又想笑。

 

Johnny没有理会房东用一种看智障的眼神盯着自己。他随意道了声再见，之后便开车离开。一路上只寻思着怎么才能找到这只不爽猫了。

 

当Johnny第二次见到T.J时，他发现自己对于男人不爽猫的称呼可谓是荒谬绝伦。

 

第二次见面是在红灯区。

 

那时候Johnny已经准备好第二天回国，所以他特地去了当地服务项目最全也最乱的红灯区，打算爽个最后一把。他前脚刚踏进巷口，后脚就有人跟他调情。一开始只有女性冲他笑容暧昧，但随着越来越多的酒精下肚，他也不知道怎么的就男女不计地和每一个冲他微笑的人调情了。他沿着街道搂着不同的妹子换了一家又一家酒吧，在路过的第四家酒吧门口，他看见了一个眼熟的脸孔站在马路边抽烟。

 

男人食指和中指间夹着烟，眼神迷离的吞云吐雾。他穿着修身的黑色皮衣，下半身则是紧身黑色牛仔裤和短靴，贴身的衣物完美的展现着男人细长的双腿和颇具肉感的屁股。Johnny的视线最后锁定在男人玫瑰色嘴唇上。别问他怎么就能在夜晚中的各种颜色街灯照射下还能界定出男人的嘴唇是玫瑰色的，反正他就是知道。他大概是真的被蛊惑了，所以他推开了怀里的妹子，随便抽出张大额纸币塞进对方的屁股口袋，敷衍的道了声再见，就跑去搭讪那张熟悉的脸孔了。

 

“嗨，你还记得……”Johnny刚一开口就想咬掉自己的舌头，他什么时候会在酒精上头时变成搭讪菜鸟的？他想顺着话根补救一下，然而对方只是抬了抬眼皮，有点困惑的看着他。

 

“你有钱吗？”男人在看清楚Johnny的脸后，惊喜了一下，原本暗沉的灰绿色眼睛顿时闪着晶亮的光彩。但当他又从上到下打量了Johnny一遍后，喜悦转换为失望，“如果不是直男就好了。”男人说着掐灭手里的烟扔进了垃圾桶里，没等Johnny回话就往酒吧里走。

 

Johnny立刻跟了上去，傻乎乎的喊着对方的名字，“T.J，你等一下。”

 

男人听到自己的名字后停下了脚步，扭头做了个耸肩的动作，眼角和唇角随着笑容同时弯起，他笑着冲Johnny眨了下眼睛，语调慵懒的说，“就算你知道我的名字，我也不跟直男睡。尤其是搞坏我房子，还他妈不承担责任的直男。”

 

T.J说完又转过身补充道，“友情提示，这是gay吧，你大概进不去。”

 

Johnny看着T.J一脸幸灾乐祸的看着自己走进了那扇注定要向他关闭的大门。

 

但是这点小打击并没有毁掉Johnny想要浪到最后的宏伟目标。碰了一鼻子灰的霹雳火像是不在意般用手指摸着自己的下颚，微低着头自言自语，“哦，你就这样走了啊，我话还没说完呢。”

 

这一幕让他有些似曾相识。他想起来之前某个因为他烧了手捧花而跟他分手的女军官Frankie也是这么拒绝他的搭讪的。不过后来对方还是成为了他的前女友。所以他还能有点机会的？大概。如果他能留在这里的话。

 

可惜超级英雄霹雳火Johnny Storm还有拯救世界抓捕反派的工作要做，看来他只能和这位有幸掰弯他的玫瑰色男人说再见了。

 

于是Johnny去了隔壁的异性恋脱衣舞酒吧，接着又去了一家又一家特殊表演的场所，左拥右抱的Johnny欢快的花掉了身上带着的全部现金，愉快的搂着后来贴着他耳根跟他说不收费的妹子打车回酒店享受人生了。

 

在等候出租车的时间里，已经喝的半醉的超级英雄还是耳力惊人的听见了从主街道不远处的暗巷子里传来的打斗声。带有守护世界和平使命的Johnny果断的放弃了妹子而选择走去暗巷查看情况。

 

事后Johnny无数次感谢自己在那一秒没让下半身做出决定，因为被打的是他的玫瑰男人。Johnny在不使用异能的情况下救下了T.J，而且还好心的报警后叫来救护车陪伴已经被揍的昏迷不醒的男人去就医院就医。

 

跟去医院的Johnny对医护工作者撒了一个小谎，他声称自己是对方的恋人，从而得到了可获取病情和守在床前的权利。从抢救室出来的医生告诉Johnny，T.J被打断了两根肋骨，但好在不致命，鉴于伤者有药物史，他们会严格控制对方服用止痛剂的数量，同时希望在恢复期间他能帮着他男朋友远离酒精和止痛药的摄取。Johnny听完点了点头，在表达感谢后就跑去病房守着T.J了。

Johnny看着躺在病床上毫无血色面带淤青的T.J，在对方因疼痛而皱着脸皮睡不安稳时，握紧了对方的右手并抚摸着对方的额头及短发，一遍遍低声安慰着，“没事了，你安全了。”

 

他为T.J如此脆弱的样子感到心疼，同时更盼望对方早点醒来看到自己。最好是能在警方来医院录口供之前醒来就更好了。这样他就能让那个小谎成真，不至于让他的信用扫地了。

 

打着得意算盘的Johnny渐渐感到瞌睡，他可是忙了一夜没合眼睛。当神经放松下来时，由酒精带来的困意渐渐打败了他。Johnny打了个哈欠，握着T.J的右手就趴在了床边，闭上眼睛睡了过去。

 

此刻他还不知道一会儿等他们俩醒来，要面对的不仅仅是警方的讯问，还有来自移民局的冰冷问候。

 

4

 

T.J做了一个很长的梦，梦里有Dougie，有爸妈，还有外婆。从小时候他们入住白宫到后来父亲的外遇毁了一切，从他被送入寄宿学校后出柜到他一次次放纵的毁灭自己，他像是个旁观者如走马观花的看着自己生平的经历。那一刻他感觉自己像是垂死的人在死前回顾自己的人生。

 

所以他是被打死了吗？还是死在红灯区的暗巷里？他突然想到了外祖母在世时曾对他说的话，你如果想和你那个外祖父一样因为毒品被人乱棍打死丢在肮脏的下水道的话，那你就走吧，没人拦着你。但你要记住，走出这扇门是你的选择，没人逼你。

 

那一次他没有走。但他后来在亲人的葬礼上逃跑了。

 

这可能就是他走出那扇门的惩罚。

 

他虽然没有直接因为毒品而被乱棍打死，但却因为自力更生不交管理费而被人堵在暗巷打个半死扔在街头。

 

所以这还是诅咒。

 

T.J这么想着，直到他睁开了眼睛。

 

白色的天花板，粉蓝色墙纸，柔软的床铺，透明人颜色的吊瓶还有眼前暗金色的脑袋？

 

这他妈是怎么回事？他还没死？他被送来了医院？

 

T.J眨了眨眼睛，像是再确认自己并未出现幻觉。当他发现眼前的画面并没有任何改变时，脑子里的警铃却开始响了起来。他在医院，那么登记的是谁的信息？

 

内心愈发不安的T.J粗暴的推醒了趴睡在床边Johnny，声音嘶哑的喊着他，“快醒醒，别睡了，天要塌了！”

 

“什么什么？什么塌了？不是又有谁要毁灭世界？！”

 

Johnny听到天塌了就条件反射的站了起来，动作大到掀翻了身后的椅子。他动作迅速的跑到窗边，拉开厚重的窗帘，外面烈日当空，一片祥和。

 

发现自己被耍了的Johnny一脸囧相看着躺在病床上笑得得瑟的罪魁祸首，两人视线在不经意间交汇，Johnny像是被T.J眼睛里欢快的颜色蛊惑着说出了心里话，“你是我见过你恶作剧得逞时笑的最好看的。”

 

T.J被Johnny直白的夸奖弄的有点哑口无言，脸上突然散发起的热度让他感到尴尬。

 

Johnny看着T.J害羞地别过头不再看他。他为自己是赢回一局裂开嘴角，笑嘻嘻的又走回了床边，扶起椅子坐了上去，“你觉得怎么样？医生交代了你醒过来要和他们说一声。”

 

“除了疼，一切都很好。谢谢你救了我。”T.J微笑着客气地向Johnny道谢。

 

“这没什么，这是任何一个具有正义感的路人应该做的。再说了，你是美国公民，我应该保护你。不过他们为什么会打你？”Johnny一边按下呼叫铃一边摇了两下床铺升降手柄，让床铺升起到适合T.J喝水而又不会对他胸侧伤口有压迫感的高度。

 

“等等，你说什么？”T.J在听到美国公民两个词后就感觉到眼前一黑，他突然期盼起自己是被打到头而产生幻听了。

 

“他们为什么打你？我跟医生说……”Johnny刚要开口解释，就听到一位护士敲门进来，于是他不得不转身面对护士说，“T.J醒了，可以叫医生过来吗？”

 

护士微笑着点头出去了。

 

“你说了什么？”T.J满脸问号的看着Johnny，不明白为什么刚刚护士一脸羡慕的看着自己。

 

“我说你是我男朋友……“Johnny边说边瞄向T.J，斟酌着用词继续说，“但是我们在冷战，我在酒吧找到你时，你就已经被打伤了……”

 

“我不是故意要冒充你男朋友的。我只是担心你。不放心你一个人在医院。医生说只有亲属可以陪护，而且你知道的，你手机有密码，我又联系不到你的亲人朋友，所以就……”

 

“你用什么名字登记的？”

 

“名字？当然是你驾照上的名字，信息也是按那上面填的。我没想到你也来自美国，我们也是同……”

 

“WTF！！你他妈用的我驾照！？”T.J激动的叫了起来，然而胸口的疼痛随着情绪的激动而发出抗议的刺痛。

 

“额，这有什么不对吗？”Johnny被T.J红着眼睛一副要吃人样子吓了一跳，身体不由得往后缩了一下。

 

T.J没有说话，只是恶狠狠的怒视Johnny。可他那通红湿润的灰绿色眼睛怎么看怎么更像是委屈埋怨而非怒目而视。

 

Johnny一下子就被对方惨兮兮的目光往心里捅了一刀，他一脸无措又心疼的看着T.J刚想开口安慰对方，但话到嘴边却又为自己叫屈。他不知道自己做错了什么，更不知道要为什么道歉。

 

两人就这样隔着一小段距离僵持着。像是在比拼谁先投降。

 

就在Johnny觉得自己要被T.J委屈狗狗眼攻破心理防线时，值班医生解救了他。

 

在经过一系列简单检查后，医生要求T.J住院观察一周，如果没什么问题修养两三个月基本上就没什么问题。医生详细的向Johnny交代了注意事项，并告知两人一会儿会有警察过来录个口供。

 

“你他妈居然还报警？”

 

就在Johnny刚送走医生关上门时，T.J终于憋不住大骂了起来，“你他妈为什么要多管闲事来救我？艹！你简直就是我的……呜，灾星！你到底……到底是有多恨我！”胸口的疼痛让T.J喘息着才能把话说完，他觉得自己简直要痛的大哭出声了。

 

“WTH！你就是这样对待你的救命恩人的？！”Johnny对T.J醒来后突然变脸的态度也搞得烦躁起来。他从来不是队伍里好脾气的那个，他的忍耐也是有限度的。

 

“谁他妈稀罕你救我？你知不知道，你他妈让我成为了全美的笑话！”T.J顾不上从前胸出扩散开来的阵阵钝痛，哽咽着自言自语，“天啊，这简直……我他妈是造了什么孽……呜，为什么会这么倒霉……”T.J说着说着就想到自己过去为了留在坐城市而付出所有的努力在遇到眼前的男人后被对方无意中一一摧毁殆尽，原本做好的心理建设在一瞬间崩塌溃败，在他还未意识到时便已经大哭出声。

 

Johnny被T.J毫无预兆的大哭弄的不知所措。他压根不知道自己到底做了什么惹得眼前的男人哭的像个被父母抛弃的孩子，莫名其妙的内疚一点点盖过原本被无礼对待的恼怒。他随手从床头柜上放着的纸巾盒里抽出几张纸巾，递到T.J的面前，结果却被对方彻底无视而悬在半空中。自讨没趣的Johnny仍然没有放弃。他主动凑上去轻轻的为T.J擦着眼泪，好声好气的哄着对方。

 

“你别哭了啊，骂的好好的怎么就哭了？被你骂的狗血淋头的我还没哭呢。你哭什么啊。”

 

“呜……你给我……嗯，闭嘴！”T.J因为身体不方便动做而任由Johnny为自己擦着眼泪，一边抽泣着继续骂道，“你居然还有脸问！”

 

“卧槽，你到底有什么病！”Johnny刚刚升起的那点同情心立刻被T.J没完没了的莫须有指责燃烧殆尽。此刻的他早就忘了当初是自己砸穿对方屋顶害人家被房东赶走的罪魁祸首。

 

“我好心好意的救了你，你居然……”

 

“打扰一下，我是xxxx区警员，Sam。我来为昨天的斗殴事件来做笔录的。”

 

“我是移民局调查员Paul。稍后我需要和Hammond先生单独谈话。”

 

Johnny看着站在门口的两位国家公务员，又扭头看了看早已停止哭泣的T.J，突然意识自己也许大概可能又闯祸了。

 

5

为了节省时间，警察Sam先带着Johnny到走廊里随意做了笔录。Johnny向院方撒的小谎并没有在笔录过程中被戳穿。警方似乎对他与T.J的关系毫不关心，只是简单的询问了事发状况。Johnny松了口气的同时，忍不住看向T.J病房前早已被拉的百叶窗。里面的T.J乖巧的回答调查员的问题，但Johnny能从对方僵硬着的躺姿看出男人此刻有多紧张。Sam跟他一样等在门口。

半小时过去了，调查员Paul才从里面出来，他先是和Sam交头接耳了一会儿，然后才和Johnny打招呼先行离去了。然后Sam走了进去。又过了半个小时才从病房里出来，刚刚在门口打游戏通关的Johnny刚想进去，就被Sam拦在外面，对方以里面的伤患不想见他为由将他拦在门外。

Johnny为此感觉无语，但是他又不能当着警察的面就这样硬闯进去。他歪着头看向大窗，想隔着玻璃看看T.J是不是真的懒得理他，结果这才发现百叶窗不知道什么时候被放下了。他只能从过其中的缝隙隐约看到T.J躺在床上。他的视线往下，在看到对方右手手腕上有一副泛着银光的金属制品时瞪大了眼睛。

他忍不住向玻璃靠近，想从细小的窄缝中辨别是否是他眼花才看到T.J被人铐在床上。但面前的警察侧身挡了过来，提醒他要尊重受害人的隐私权益。不过刚刚那确认的一瞥，足够让Johnny确定T.J被警察铐在床上了。

“他做错了什么吗？他明明是被害人，为什么要把他锁在床上？这不公平。”Johnny忍不住为T.J辩护起来，“就算他真的做了什么，你也要等他的律师来了才能……”

“这不关你的事，超级英雄先生。你要尊重里面那位先生的隐私权。以及，你对医院说的谎言足够警方质疑你口供的可信度了。所以别惹麻烦。回家吧，孩子。”

Sam一脸苦口婆心的劝慰着Johnny，顺带还拍了拍Johnny的肩膀，然后就像一座门神般守在了门口，禁止任何非医务工作者的进入。

 

无计可施的Johnny在一脸正直的Sam面前选择了迂回政策。无法从对方嘴里套出任何有用情报的机智Boy等不及回酒店就在回去的路上用手机google了T.J的全名，他想如果对方真的做了什么，总该会有新闻报道。如果没有，他还能去找Reed帮忙。他愿意为这个小忙而帮Reed进行的某写不希望Sue知道的实验打掩护，而且还是无偿的那种。

令人意外的是，从网络获取的全部有关Thomas James Hammond（这是Johnny从对方驾照上获取到的全名）的信息截止到五年前并且全部来自美国大陆，这看上去被大多数人好看很多很多倍的男人在美国可算是家喻户晓，却不是因为好的那种。

随着指间在屏幕上的滑动，Johnny心中的疑惑得到了部分解答。难怪他一开始就觉得T.J的姓氏非常耳熟，因为那是他们某任前总统的家族姓氏。

Johnny还记得在五年前美国某位女候选人在竞选中发生恐怖事件，导致帮助竞选的其前夫前总统也跟着一同丧命的惨剧。由于当时Johnny本人不在美国同时他也没成为超级英雄，所以他对此事并没有过多了解，看到新闻只是表示气愤与悲痛。他只是没想到，T.J会是他们的孩子。这可真是，不可思议。

但令Johnny想不通的是，警方为什么要逮捕T.J以及T.J之前指责他有关自己呗被他搞成了笑话。他记得有关T.J的最后报道是五年前对方缺席自己亲人的葬礼。之后这位花花公子就再无消息。其家人对外界给出的则是T.J因伤心过度而前往海外散心的回应。

Johnny回忆着头两次见到T.J的样子。他总觉得对方不像是在这里到处散心，反而更像是生活在这里醉生梦死。那么他到底是为什么被抓？好奇心被彻底调动起来的Johnny想了各种各样的奇葩可能性，各种犯罪罪名让他在一联想到T.J小鹿斑比的大眼时就忍不住一一划掉。他甚至想到了非法贩毒。但是当他联想到T.J那个缺钱的样子，又觉得这毫无可能。再说这里各种合法，对方没理由为此而在这里冒险。何况要真是什么犯罪活动，不是应该有相关报道才算合理？

脑洞大开的Johnny随手打着响指，看着火苗在自己指尖忽明忽灭，视线不经意的瞄到了桌子上摆放着深蓝色护照。一个荒唐的想法在脑中形成，尤其是联想到那个自称移民局的调查员……总不能是因为签证……

一提到签证，Johnny才意识到自己的免签也即将到期。看来如果真的想搞清楚对方为什么被抓，还是直接问问比较迅速。自己猜来猜去真的毫无意义。

打定主意的Johnny一到酒店便又续了一天房费，回房间洗了个澡后便两眼一闭倒在床上，等着入夜再去找T.J问清楚真相。

 

半夜失眠的T.J还在想有没有什么办法能让自己的手从手铐中解脱。然而他试着动了动手腕，发现在不掰断自己拇指的前提下，这可能性算是微乎其微。前胸的闷痛已经让T.J喘气都疼，他可不想在痛上加痛了。

放弃了逃跑计划的T.J躺尸一般用左手拿着手机，指纹识别后点开通讯录对着屏幕发呆。

他的手指犹豫着在拨通图标附近画圈，这是他人生中第一次对为给Douglas打电话而发愁。

毕竟这是他上次失踪后时隔五年的第一通电话。他在脑中组织着对话内容。首先要感谢Dougie联系美国驻荷兰大使馆的朋友，还要感谢他跟荷兰大使馆的交情。总之感谢他让自己只是以忘记续签而使得签证过期被遣返回国而没有别的太严重的罪名。不过他好像也没触犯什么法律？打黑工不交保护费除外。

就在T.J想着怎么感谢Dougie，同时希望对方能不能再卖个人情，让他能继续留在这里时（他已经忘了Douglas是停掉他主要生活来源的嫌疑人之一），外墙窗户上的敲击声打断了他的思绪。

黑乎乎的窗外闪着一个燃着火的人形物体。这算是T.J头一次见到活生生的超级英雄。他吃惊的张大开了嘴，看到Johnny用燃烧着火焰的手指在被火苗覆盖着的脸上比了个“嘘，别说话”的手势。T.J的嘴唇随着这个手势而闭合了起来。Johnny也动作迅速的翻窗入室，身上的火焰也随着熄灭。

Johnny身上穿的还是他们第一次见面时的那套深蓝色带有Fantastic 4标志的紧身衣制服。然而上一次T.J是在睡意朦胧中大概看了几眼，完全比不上这一次清醒状态下仔细观察了一下对方被贴身制服包裹下的完美体型。哪怕在只有小夜灯照明的情况下。

T.J忍不住舔着自己的嘴唇，眼睛里闪着莫名的光。

“我大半夜来看你，有没有很感动？”Johnny笑容欠扁的坐在T.J床边，顺手拿了T.J用过的杯子，毫不见外的喝了大口水。

“是挺感动的，如果对方不是那个砸烂为房子害我到处流浪被揍最后还被警察找到即将被遣返的话。”T.J翻着白眼，一脸事不关己毫不在意的概括表达了自己的近况。

“被遣返？你还真是签证过期啊？不过这也挺好的，跟我一起回美国，多棒！”

“呵呵，你脑洞可真大，但我不去曼哈顿，更加不会去纽约。”

“诶！？你怎么知道我住曼哈顿！？”

“大概是因为你是个在网络上有粉丝会的身兼兼职赛车手的全职超级英雄？”

“Wow，你google我了？”

“你真的不能指望全世界人都认识你，Johnny。”

“不过我在今天之前也不认识你。所以我们打平了。”

“好吧，既然你都知道我是谁了，还来找我干吗？”

“帮你越狱？不过你要先告诉我，你为什么被抓还有那天他们为什么打你。”

T.J像是被Johnny的话逗得笑了起来，接着就送了他一副大大的白眼，说，“我已经说过了。这全怪你。因为你砸坏了房子，我无家可归。因为你没有及时成奸除恶，我丢了工作。因为你在酒吧门口遇见你，我被人盯上揍了一顿。因为你送我来公立医院还擅自报警，我……”T.J晃动了两下自己的右手手腕，金属间的摩擦声在安静的病房里显得尤为刺耳。

“和你相遇才是真的违法。这特么一定是报应来了。”T.J说着就又哽咽了起来，他忍不住用自由的左手捂住了脸。但是别误会，他当然没哭，他只是不太想盯着对面男人火辣的身材或者是他完美的脸蛋而心生动摇。

是的，哪怕霹雳火先生为他带来了极大的厄运，他此刻还是有些忍不住想睡对方。当初的拒绝真的仅仅是因为一时冲动，也许吧。

“嘿，嘿，别哭啊。我真的，真的不是故意的。所以你真的是因为签证过期？”

Johnny在对方声音哽咽时就感到自己胸口被人狠狠插了一剑。那种只有在面对可爱小动物时才会泛滥成灾的爱心同情心之类的感情顿时摧毁了Johnny钢铁般的意志。他想把T.J搂进怀里，但是考虑到对方的伤势，他只能改为抚摸对方头上柔软的卷发。可他没摸两下，就被人拍开了手了。

“艹，你为什么非要提这个？没准再过几天，我他妈就要以签证过期非法滞留海外的消息上全美八卦版头条了。这他都是你害的！你居然还好意思问。你到底是不是人！”

T.J越说越生气，他恨不得咬Johnny几口好发泄对方害自己被暴露的事实。同时觉得想睡他的自己简直是日了狗。只是接触了Johnny几次就让他倒了大霉，如果是睡了，天啊，他会不会被对方字面意义上的害死。T.J身上顿时起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我都说了不是故意的。我已经为房子的事情道歉过了。而且我说过要赔你的。是你不给我打电话。还有，你当时被打，如果不是我，你早就被打死了。叫救护车来的当然是公立医院。而且谁遇到那种事情，第一反应都是报警吧。最后你签证过期怪我喽？你自己不去续签难道也是我的错？上头条也是你自己名气太大，这跟我有什么关系。”

Johnny话一出口就悔的想咬掉自己的舌头。刚刚那个对他怒发冲冠的小狮子随着他连珠炮的反驳一点点变成了被泼了盆冷水的猫。T.J湿红着眼圈死死的盯着Johnny，像是在心里恶狠狠的诅咒他会在说话时自己咬断自己舌头造成失血过多的而死一样。

“额，我……我真没有恶意，对不……”

“你滚吧，趁我还没叫人来告你蓄意强奸之前。”T.J有气无力的说着。

“WTF！？谁他妈要强奸你！”Johnny突然觉得自己对T.J产生愧疚或是同情都是一种智障的傻逼的心理。刚刚还在委屈受伤的男人现在就要诬告自己是强奸犯了，这简直不能更精彩。

“如果你还不滚，你就是要强奸我了。”T.J无辜的眨着灰绿色的眼睛，一脸正直的看向Johnny。


End file.
